Revolution towards Tomorrow
by victoriaG27lover
Summary: King Haruto lives a happy life with his wife and son and rules a peaceful empire. What is he to do when that peace is torn appart along with his family.
1. Chapter 1

Galactic empire shined admirably to all the other kingdoms surrounding it. No matter how far a kingdom or town was the empire was always visible to them. The people living in the Galactic empire town lived peacefully and in harmony with the Magius. Their king was a kind person and hero. Magius and humans coexisted with one another in the safe haven of their empire. Jior, Dorssia, Royale and Arus lived well under the service of the empire as long as they did not wage war with the Kingdom. Unfortunateltly peace and prosperity does not always last.

A silver haired boy with blue eyes followed by a wolf pup ran through the town square trying to find his way into the palace. "Good morning prince!" "Hello little lord!" Villagers shouted as the boy whizzed past them. The prince gave a wave and smile whenever greeted. A noise ripped through the air that all looked at the sky.

A red flash alongside a yellow and blue flashed towards the palace. The villagers cheered in joy. Their king and his knights have finally returned home safe and sound. Aina stood in one of the towers watching the blue light flash by. Her little sparrows sang at feeling her emotions. Aina smiled and blushed. "Inazuka-san."

xxx

The valraves landed quietly despite their huge size. The hatches opened and the first to step out was the red pilot who held a green gem. Within the gem swam a girl in a strange attire but looked like a fairy. The fairy stretched her arms and gave a squeal of joy. "Aah! It is good to be back!" she chirped while her handler removed his helm.

"No, kidding Pino. I hate being away from home for too long." Said Haruto the king of the empire. Suddenly an arm draped itself over the king's shoulders and Inazuka laughed at his words. "You miss your son and wife too much Haruto!" remarked Inazuka the blue valvrave pilot.

"You have no right to say anything Senpai!" roared Thunder the yellow valvrave pilot with a smirk. "You miss your girlfriend just as much."

"Welcome back boys and Pino." All the pilots and Pino turned to see Otamaya with Yusukehis meerkat and Kibukawa sensei with Takumi a hawk floating towards them. Kibukawa informed them that everything was fine and that the queen had kept peace while Haruto was away.

"I really shouldn't expect less from my queen." complimented Haruto while blushing. "Though I must say the queen has been more moody lately." spoke up Otamaya as he did a last check up on the valvraves. Immediately the three robots glowed and vanished but in their place stood a wolf, bull and eagle with colors of their corresponding pilot. Haruto went over to pet his wolf Hito who leaned into the touch. Just as he was about to question Otamaya a shout caught his attention.

"PAPA!" Turning Haruto opened up his arms in time as his son Runouiji jumped into the embrace. A small wolf pup Rune jumped on Hito as well. "Hey there did you just skip studying again to meet me?" he asked son who confirmed a yes by giving a devilish smirk. Haruto sighed and knew his wife was going to be very upset by this.

"Hey little prince, have you seem Aina and Sakurai?" asked Inazuka. Runouiji nodded and pointed to the entrance outside which Inazuka immediately flew towards alongside his bull Beast High. Thunder only grunted and held out his arm to let his eagle Nobu perch on it and left with Kibukawa, Takumi, Otamaya and Yusuke. Pino started glowing even more in the gem in order to catch the attention of Runouiji who immediately noticed.

"Pino! I've missed you," shouted the boy while taking hold of the gem. "Pino has missed her prince more," retorted the magius as her image projected from the gem to float lovingly around the boy. Haruto wondered what kind of relationship his son and Pino share but was distracted upon noticing Hito moving to the exit. "Runouiji, where's your mother?" asked the king floating his wolf.

"Oka-san is in the garden, though be gentle dad. Mom has been kind of off lately." warned the prince as he headed somewhere else with Pino and Rune. Haruto smiled and left to change into some clothes.

Each human and Maguis had a special spirit rune animal at their side. Each had their own abilities in the case of Haruto Hito became a valvrave due to his royal blood.

Haruto, Inazuka and Thunder were holy Spirits and not exactly Magius. They could not age past the age of 18 and were immortal. Unlike Magius who needed to hijack into new bodies before their past host died of age. They also could hijack bodies but return to their own bodies. They were different due to how the kingdoms have come to be. It had started when a Magius had a relationship with a human and so forth was the legend. Magius still existed but they lived either in the bodies of animals or in the few humans were ill of a disease. Haruto also being of the royal family was the only one needed to feed from runes to sustain his comrades. Pino was a Magius to but different from her kind.

She had a form unlike the others and could live in a crystal but had a bond with Haruto who fed for more her purpose then anyone else's. She has been with the humans for as long as she could remember. She powered the valvraves more then anything else giving them more enhanced abilities and not having to use up as much runes.

Haruto walked slowly through the hallways before reaching two glass doors and opening them. The garden Runouiji spoke of was not exactly a garden. It was a snow garden pretty much covered in snow and had snow falling from above out of nowhere even though it was not winter. Sakura trees were there with a few rose bushes and lilies. There was a small lake with a waterfall. The water was warm like a hot spring and the water was a clear blue green color. The garden had been a gift from him to his beloved queen after a horrible accident occurred for both of them. Haruto immediately shook off the bad memory always feeling horrible for what he had done.

Walking along the path he found the queen sitting on a fountain edge. One thing that surprised many to this day was that fact that the queen was a he. Mikhail Karlstein of the once royal monarchy of Dorssia was Haruto's wife through the supposed arranged marriage Haruto had made at the age of 15. Haruto could forever gaze at his silver haired lover for ages. His favorite part though was the amethyst eyes, which were in his opinion the most beautiful part of Mikhail. The king immediately knew the queen was thinking too much due to Mikhail not having noticed yet. However before he could walk any further a white blur hit him harshly to the ground.

Looking up Haruto sweatdropped at seeing Licht, Mikhail's rune animal stag, dancing on him. "Nice to see you to Licht." The stag only hummed before turning her head to Mikhail. Apparently the queen had heard the commotion and was slowly walking towards them followed by Hito who appeared out of nowhere.

"You're back early.", commented Mikhail as Haruto stood up. "Yeah, well you know A-drei likes to finish quickly especially with his wedding coming up.", replied the brunette as both rune animals disappeared to leave the couple alone. Haruto took hold of Mikhail's hand his fingers lingering on the silver band on the silver haired's hand before blue sapphire stared into purple amethyst. "Welcome, back.", whispered Mikhail as Haruto leaned down to kiss his queen. Actions were better then words when it came to showing their love for one another. There were still times where things though did need to be talked of. Mikhail leaned his head on Haruto's shoulder.

"I don't blame A-drei for rushing. That Rukino Saki always googols over you whenever possible.", snapped the silver haired breaking the embrace and heading back into the palace. Haruto sighed knowing that Mikhail had never liked Saki especially after what she did during their supposed engagement. Even though the singer was now engaged to A-drei who was someone Haruto didn't like that much him.

"Come on, Mikhail."Haruto called out following the queen outside. Of course Mikhail fainted ignorance of hearing him and kept walking until the brunette caught his arm and embraced him from the back.

"What were you thinking about?" muttered Haruto into his queen's neck who gave a faint smile of sorts. "Nothing.", replied Mikhail when Haruto gently turned him around and framed his face in his hands. Something about those sapphire eyes always made him cave in to the king his husband. "I do have something to tell you but please try not to faint like last time," begged the albino as Haruto gave him a confused glance.

"Haruto, I am once again pre-"

"Haruto!". Both turned at the shout to see Inazuka coming towards in a hurry. "Dorssia has an incoming call.", he explained in a hurry to the king and queen. Haruto immediately felt Mikhail tense at the mention of his home country, which had changed drastically when he was still a child. Dorssia had once been a monarchy but a betrayal led to the kingdom's fall along with the death of King Raphael and Queen Gabriella, the parents of Mikhail. No one knew why Mikhail was kept alive nor did he himself know the reasons anymore. Haruto's proposal allowed the silver haired an escape, which even his people approved of.

"I'll be right there.", spoke Haruto finally as he looked down at Mikhail who seemed to be in some kind of daze. Haruto worried wondering if Mikhail was trying to remember something again when the latter only pulled away letting his hand linger with Harutos'.

"Go." said Mikhail just as Hito and Licht came out of the garden. Haruto smiled gently as he nodded and their hands separated as he turned and left. Runouiji was coming down and noticed his mother just standing and gently petting Licht. The little prince gently took his mother's hand who looked down while Rune ran under Licht's legs. "Papa, never gets a break huh?"he asked while walking his mother to the dining room.

"A king's duty is never easy my son. The people come first before anything else.", explained Mikhail giving his son a very uncharacteristic gentle and motherly smile to Runouiji. The little prince smiled at his mother in return and enjoyed how he and his father were the only ones who ever saw his mother display these few gentle emotions to. Mikhail proved to be a very good mother surprisingly. "By the way Runouiji, I heard you skipped your studies again." However there were times he wished his mother didn't know just about everything.

xxx

Haruto glared as the screen turned black. Inazuka and Thunder felt nervous sensing that their king was not pleased at the moment. It was Amadeus's fault along with the magius who helped the traitor that he had suffered a bad beginning engagement with Mikhail. Mikhail's memories were damaged in a sense that they still did not know what was done to him and now the man is asking for help was absurd.

"We'll leave to check on it tomorrow.", practically growled Haruto while heading to the dinner. Opening the double doors he watched the servers just about to place food on the floor. Mikhail and Runouiji were discussing with Pino while Hito rested nearby and Rune and Licht played around each other. He sat down rather loudly causing everyone to silence immediately. He plastered on a forced smile so the servers could continue. Pino watched them eat and wondered what human food tasted like. Haruto listened to Runouiji tell on how he and his mother spent the week. Mikhail only corrected once in a while but kept silent while Haruto noticed that he kept playing with the food and looked a bit nauseous. The head server noticed and calmly walked over to whisper into Mikhail's ear while the latter nodded as his plate was taken.

Noticing Haruto's look Mikhail only muttered that he felt a different craving for something else as a server returned with a different plate and a cup of tea. Runouij kept eating silently while Haruto finished his own plate. Upon all the food being gone Runouiji stood and said good night to both parents while taking Pino with him to her own chamber with Rune following. Mikhail was to follow suite when Haruto dashed over to pull his chair for him and lifted his queen bridal style. "Haruto!"shouted the once dorssian.

"I want to spend a nice night with you.", expressed Haruto while carrying his queen to their bedroom. Mikhail sighed knowing Haruto was stubborn whenever he made a decision. "Haruto let's take a bath then."

xxx

Inazuka and Aina danced a bit longer in the ballroom before sitting down to enjoy their dinner. Beast High and Sakurai watched their partners silently.

"So how was the meeting?" asked Aina as she put her utensils down as she watched the other finish.

"Well, it was shorter then I presumed though A-drei talked to much. Though it may also be because of Haruto's marriage to the queen and Saki's way to obvious adoration for him as well.", explained the blue valvrave pilot. "Mikhail-san became rather moody after you all left.", said Aina as she remembered the grumpiness of the queens' when thinking of Haruto being away and around Saki.

Suddenly the ballroom doors opened to reveal Thunder, Nobu, Kibukawa, Takumi, Otamaya and Yusuke coming in.

"Sorry for interrupting but we need to check Beast High before you leave tonight." said Otamaya walking towards the bull followed by his meerkat. Aina showed a look of surprise towards Inazuka who winced. "You're leaving again?" she asked with sadness.

"We're only going to check something over in space because that Dorssian bastard told us to. We should be back by dawn the day after tomorrow.", assured Thunder since he couldn't stand Aina being upset. The girl sighed but smiled in understanding before giving a worried look.

"I'm more worried for our king though since our queen will certainly not like this." she said while Inazuka, Otamaya and Thunder gave confused looks.

" Why would the queen be upset over something like that? He usually wants this stuff over with.", said Thunder as he rubbed his head. Kibukawa though chuckled at the boys' confusion and knew why Haruto may come out bruised tonight.

"Well our dear queen is in a very sensitive state at the moment." he tried to clue the boys in. When the boys only showed even more confusion Aina herself showed surprise.

"Don't you know? Mikhail-san is with child again." All the boys nodded in understanding when it finally hit them what she had said.

"WHAT!"

xxx

Haruto leaned his head back on the bathtub while Mikhail let his legs hang over the edge. Currently the queen sat on the king's lap while they just rested in the warm water.

"Mikhail, we have to leave tomorrow night.", spoke Haruto finally after finding enough courage to say it. Though he immediately regretted it when he felt a really scary dark aura.

"Haruto, you just came back. What could that man have asked of you to do now.", snapped Mikhail as he glared at Haruto menancingly. Haruto gave a nervous chuckle but didn't back down. "They said they saw some weird rune activity in space. They wish for us to check it out. It is only a short trip. Before you know it we'll be back by dawn.", he tried to console Mikhail who only looked ready to kill.

Haruto knew his wife was worried for Runouiji's feelings but either way gave him a wary look. Without warning Mikhail lowered half his head in the water, which confused Haruto at the reaction when he came back up from the water and leaned his head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Now would not be a good time.", muttered the albino suddenly as Haruto wrapped him in his arms.

"Haruto, I am pregnant.", spoke Mikhail while seeing for a reaction as Haruto's eyes widen and stared at him in surprise. He remembered how he had fainted when he learned of the first pregnancy and understood what Mikhail had meant. He moved his hands onto his queen's still flat stomach and suddenly produced a green rune light. He felt the baby respond to him and also the runes it was forming.

Mikhail placed his hand on top of Harutos' and watched the light of the runes move around his child. Haruto leaned his forehead onto Mikhails' as the light faded.

"How far are you?", he asked while the albino as they lower themselves more into the water.

"A month and a half apparently. Found out the day you left.", claimed Mikhail as he felt Haruto's hands wandering all over his body.

"Explains the naps you kept taking.", thought Haruto out loud as he kept moving his hands on his wife. He started kissing the neck next which cause his queen to feel hotter then he already was in the water.

"Haruto was is the point of taking a bath when we are going to do it?", complained Mikhail as he looked at the brunette. Haruto only gave a look and Mikhail recognized it all too well and without further complaint went along with the flow.

_Time Skip_

Haruto fell on top of Mikhail who was breathing deeply himself. They were sweaty and well…dirty. This didn't seem to matter to neither as they soon got into their comfortable position after their activity. Another reason for why Mikhail didn't want Haruto to leave was that his pregnancies tended to make him clingy, needy and well very active. Inazuka had once heard them and had warned everyone to not go near the royal chamber.

"Just make sure to come back quick.", murmured Mikhail as he felt Haruto turn him over to hover over him. The brunette smiled gently and lowered himself to kiss Mikhail's stomach quite gently.

"What gender is it?", asked Haruto as he nuzzled his head on the stomach while Mikhail brushed his hair gently. It was still strange the physical contact he experienced with Haruto ever since his bad experience in Dorssia.

"A girl."

Haruto laid on his side again and embraced Mikhail close to him. "I promise to come back quickly.", he muttered while Mikhail embraced the arms surrounding him and hoping his words to be true.

This was supposed to be posted for Harueru day but I got punished so here Happy Belated Harueru day. I'll be a slow updater but a lot will be explained later on in future chapters about Haruto and L-elf. Review and excuse the bad writing!


	2. Chapter 2

"You're leaving again!"

Runouji screamed too loudly for Haruto's sensitive hearing during breakfast. He had decided to come clean during breakfast to both his son and Pino. The magius was not happy in the least. Mikhail didn't seem bothered at all and kept eating his breakfast, which looked rather disgusting in Haruto's opinion. Sighing the king prepared to listen to his son's complaint. Though he wouldn't mind a bit of support from his dear wife.

"But what could that no good ass-''

"Runouji." interrupted Mikhail with a stern gaze at his son knowing now that the ten year old had been around Yamada too much. Runouji cowered immediately at his mother's look but kept complaining either way.

"Why should we care over anything that has to do with Dorssia? It's not the problem of the kingdom anymore since the royalists made the kingdom of Royale." The prince said trying to give a reason for his father not to leave again. However he noticed a bunch of different responses from everyone in the room.

Haruto winced and looked worriedly at Mikhail who showed surprise at their son's words along with a bit of hidden hurt. Pino herself looked horrified at what he had said and was also looking at his mother. Runouji then realized that he had in a sense showed no care for his mother's homeland. The boy had no idea still of what went wrong during his parents' engagement. Mikhail though gave a sigh and suddenly stood up from the table.

"I have a check up with Kibukawa. Runouji, I suggest instead of complaining and wasting time, you should spend what time you have with your father instead." spoke the queen and left with Pino who had asked to join him to the check up. Licht's ears were flat against her head with an air of hurt but followed Mikhail out. Haruto sighed before looking at his son in disapproval.

"Dorssia, may not be what it once was but it still your mother's homeland and his people. A good majority wasn't allowed to leave and your grandparents died for their people. "he explained to the little prince who now felt bad. Haruto knew then that his son was truly sorry and gave suddenly a really sincere smile. Not wanting the day to be ruined he ordered the prince to follow him. They headed towards the royal chambers a place even Runouji was not allowed into after turning six. Haruto went over to the drawer and pulled out a wooden box with a carving of the old dorssian crest of a snowflake. Opening it he pulled out a somewhat scorched photo and gave it to his son.

A woman with short silver hair and a man with blonde hair and beard with purple eyes stood in the photo. They were smiling with much happiness in their eyes and warmth Runouji could feel by looking at their smiles. A blue bundle was in the woman's hands but it showed only a hand reaching up. Runouji did not need to ask who was the child.

"Your grandparents were kind people. I still remember them since they were the ones who attracted my attention during the annual Galactic holdings. I was seven when I met them and your mother." explained Haruto as he smiled at the fond memories he had of the child Mikhail who was a very different person to the Mikhail he married. Runouji wished he had been able to meet his grandparents and wished he hadn't said anything during breakfast. Haruto smiled in approval and put the photo back inside the box.

"Come on, we still have some time to spend with each other. You can talk to your mother later. "he said while taking his son back out.

xxx

Mikhail never liked ultrasounds very much due to having Kibukawa touching him. He hated any physical contact from anyone else but he wanted to see that the baby was ok and healthy. Pino on the other hand found them fascinating due to how interesting people saw their babies.

"Well, Mikhail the baby is truly another healthy one. Hopefully this one won't break a rib like Runouji."stated Kibukawa as he moved the monitor. Pino looked at the screen but frowned at the small blurish image. Without warning she projected her image from the gem and poked her hand into Mikhail's womb who jumped in surprise. The monitor suddenly changed and another image appeared. A much better image of the fetus showed along with the runes surrounding it.

"Your runes have always been different from the other living things. It seems the baby inherited this from you unlike Runouji."noted Pino as she watched the scene. Mikhail did enjoy one thing about ultrasounds. Being able to see the child that belonged to him and Haruto was enough to make him happy. The bad side was the hormones he felt from pregnancy that wanted him to cry.

"Thank you, Pino."he whispered to the magius who was surprised by the thanks. She always believed that the queen hated her for what she had forced Haruto to do. At that moment she saw his true feelings and was glad that she had sided with the humans.

xxx

Runouji quickly took the pan away from the stove in a hurry. Haruto groaned as he overheated the pasta again. Hito shook his head in irritation trying to shake off flour while Rune licked at his paws covered in honey.

"Tell me one more time of why you chose cooking of all things to be doing together?" asked Haruto once again to his son while looking at the pasta. "Because, I want to apologize to mom."answred the prince as he checked over the cookies and cake in the oven. Haruto nodded in understanding but wondered if Mikhail was going to be able to digest any of the food. Runouji obviously had no idea that he would be getting a little sister very soon and hopefully she wouldn't hurt or break a bone inside their mother like he had.

Haruto remembered how Mikhail during his first pregnancy never moved. He was always in pain or too tired to even stand or walk. During one night when the baby was close to his due date Haruto heard a sickening crack. Mikhail started shaking and holding Haruto's hand in a very strong grip. Haruto had a high pain tolerance and was able to bite back the scream but he still coughed up blood and it caused Haruto to panic. The thing about their children was that they developed faster and were already using runes. Pino had fixed the problem and told them that the child was different and that they should watch for any other signs of the baby kicking. Haruto didn't go back to sleep after that one night worried for both his child and wife's health.

"Runouji, we have some news for you but until after our family meal ok."spoke Haruto as the prince nodded in understanding. Hito held a mop between his teeth and was mopping some of the mess while Rune wiped the counters with a rag. They were both amused by their human magius partners. The chef watched from a crack in the doors as well in amusement. "We're lucky to have such kind masters." spoke the head chefs while the other nodded.

xxx

Aina and Inuzuka were walking around in the hallways when they noticed Licht standing very still by one of the stained glass windows. Getting closer the pair realized that Mikhail was sketching the stag. Even though the queen always says he has no hobbies but seem to draw or paint when having nothing to do. Pino watched in interest having seen Mikhail do this a lot during pregnancy.

"You can keep walking. I already finished the sketch." spoke Mikhail putting down the sketchbook and pencil. The couple stood before him to bow in respect.

"Congrats on the new kid." cheered Inuzuka while Mikhail looked at Aina who blushed.

"I thought they knew," she explained while Mikhail nodded in understanding knowing they had to know eventually. Suddenly alarms went off in the palace sending a warning of a fire. They headed to the kitchen and noticed the smoke pouring out of the kitchen doors. Inuzuka went over to open them and was surprised along with Aina and Mikhail to see what was happening inside. Runouji was running around with the cookies and smoke coming of off them. Haruto shook his arm about as he had caught fire onto his sleeve. Hito and rune were covered in spaghetti sauce much to the former's disgust. Al the chefs were running around trying to help their masters in need.

Mikhail stared at the scene along with Pino who covered her mouth trying to hide her giggles at the scene. Not saying a word the queen walked away saying he saw nothing followed by Licht and carrying Pino's gem. Aina also giggled at the scene but also at the queen's attitude and quickly went in with Inuzuka to help out.

Haruto sighed in relief as the kitchen was spotless and they had actually created food for the picnic. Aina had cooked the foods practically on her own along with the picnic idea.

She had watched Mikhail carefully especially during his cravings and mood swings. Runouji was proud to say his cookies and cake had survived the disaster quite amazingly without any burnings upon the cookies. Hito though was growling menacingly at his partner for the trouble he had caused them to go through. Rune was barking in joy of having finished their basket in time.

"Thank you, Aina-chan. The help was well needed." thanked the king as the girl blushed while Inuzuka smiled proudly. Haruto grabbed a bottle of wine and Runouji took the basket and left to find the queen. Hito looked out a window to notice Licht outside and gave a bark to Haruto to follow him. Upon going outside and noticing Licht by a tree they walked to find the queen sleeping against the tree. Pino noticed their arrival and put a finger to her lips to keep quiet. Haruto walked towards his wife who kept sleeping even as the king gently cupped his face. Runouji put down the basket and walked over to his parents watching the scene.

"Mama sure is pretty whenever he's sleeping." noted the prince as his father nodded in agreement. Suddenly an idea popped into the king's head. Taking his son's hand he placed it over Mikhail's stomach and gently started causing runes to appear. Runouji's eyes widen as he felt the presence of other runes inside his mother. _Onii-chan!_

Runouji broke into a smile knowing what was inside his mother to his joy. Haruto smiled in joy at his son's acceptance and looked up to see Mikhail watching through half-lidded eyes. Haruto removed their hands much to his son's dismay but the prince then noticed his mother was awake. He suddenly kneeled and gave Mikhail a huge hug much to the latter's surprise.

"I'm sorry for what I said at breakfast." apologized the boy while Mikhail gently patted his hair. Mikhail hugged back forgiving his son who hugged harder. Haruto watched the scene and believed himself truly lucky to have such a family. Soon the royal family started their picnic.

xxx

"Inuzuka, what would you think about having a kid?" asked Aina innocently while the blue valvrave choked on his drink. Beast high shook his head in a manner to show he was laughing while Sakurai chirped.

"Where that idea come from?" he asked in return while glaring at the rune animals. Aina laughed and pointed out the window.

Inuzuka could see the royal family from where he was. Rune, Runouji, Licht and Haruto were playing tag. Hito though watched while Mikhail leaned on him also watching in amusement.

"One day yes but first marriage." he said this while pulling out a velvet box and kneeling before Aina. The girl immediately started blushing uncontrollably while Inuzuka smiled. Before he could ask the girl rushed towards shouting a yes and hugging him tightly. Tears of happiness were falling down her face. Inuzuka smiled and placed the ring on her finger.

xxx

Farther off in another kingdom…

Akira placed her helmet on her head while her brother Satomi kept fussing over her. Prime minister Shoko did the same with her own helmet while Takahi, Satomi's wife, gave her directions.

"Prime minister, are you sure about this?" asked Satomi again as he glanced over at his little sister who puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. Shoko gave a wink and her usual victory sign as assurance. Both climbed into their valvraves and started up the engines.

"We have to do anything in order to keep the peace here. Besides it's a small favor what could possibly go wrong." stated the prime minister as her cockpit closed. Satomi nodded but still felt unease as the machines left. His German shepherd rune beast Renbo whimpered feeling his partner's anxiety. Miya Takahi's rune Siamese cat hissed in annoyance of the dog. Takahi gave her husband a questioning look.

"You are suffocating Akira every time she goes out. You are annoying her to no end." she said as she picked up Miya into her arms.

"It's not that. I feel like this is a trap for once."

xxx

A-drei watched his small kingdom from his bedroom. Arms suddenly wrapped around her shoulders. "You're over thinking again."

He smiled and turned to kiss his fiancé Saki on the lips. Carmilla the peacock chirped in agreement along with Alexander the lion growling in agreement to Saki's words.

"I guess so but it is just so strange having Dorssia ask us for help suddenly." he sated while Saki nodded in understanding. She suddenly went over to pet the rune beasts gently.

"Maybe peace truly does exist." she tried to comfort her fiancé who frowned at this. Either way they headed to the docks where X-eins and Hartwin his rune panther awaited them.

xxx

Haruto held Mikhail as he threw up again. The queen had eaten everything quite fine till now where he was practically throwing it all back out. Licht whined in distress while Hito covered his ears. Haruto was all dressed to leave but upon trying to get to the dock his dear new daughter thought it be the moment to make her mother throw up. Mikhail suddenly went limp in Haruto's arms trying to catch his breath. Both sat on the floor for a while when Hito gave a bark. The king nodded in understanding and tried to help his queen stand.

"Maybe I shouldn't go afterall."he said suddenly when Mikhail gave a dangerous glare.

"Don't let your sweet naive mess with your duty. I'll be fine besides you said you be back tomorrow by dawn." reminded his wife causing him to smile. Arriving to the dock Hito ran to his position and transformed to a valvrave. Runouji held Pino who looked upset while Rune sat quietly. Aina held Inuzuka's hand and thunder stood by Otamaya and Yusuke. Both Beast high and Nobu already were in their valvrave forms.

Haruto looked at Pino and gave his son a good ruffle in the hair. He didn't bother to take the magius with him.

"I believe there won't be a need for you to come. I believe I'll be to fight without an extra power boost." he said causing the magius to shout in joy. Rune and Runouji shouted in happiness as well. All three pilots mounted their valvrave. Haruto gave the peace sign to his wife who threw it back at him. The valvraves then flew off to their mission.

Mikhail touched his stomach unconsciously._ Why do I suddenly get a bad feeling about this?_


End file.
